Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aiming systems in a firearm/weapon. More specifically, the present invention relates to mechanisms for increasing a target accuracy of the firearm by compensating for movements of the firearm.
Brief Description of Related Art
In the field of weaponry, indirect firing may refer to aiming and firing at a target by an aimer. Calculations, for improving the accuracy of the firing, may be done using azimuth and elevation angles of the weapon in use. Further, a calculated set of firing data may be applied on the azimuth and elevation sights and the sights may be laid down for the purpose of firing. The azimuth and the elevation angles of the weapon can be dependent on the angle at which an aimer holds the weapon. In an event where the weapon moves due to natural movements of the aimer such as breathing, muscle fatigue, continuous compensation for weight of the weapon, movement due to wind, and the like, the azimuth and the elevation angles of the weapon may be changed abruptly, resulting in a jitter. Due to the jitter, bullets fired from the weapon may not accurately reach the target when the aimer moves to squeeze the trigger.